


Let's go flying

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Superbat Reverse Bang, supportive Hernan, tired Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Batman held him years ago, to his surprise Superman hugged him back. Now it is natural and easy for Batman to be lifted up off the ground or just be wrapped by the strong arms.Even when Kirk loses track of time, or when Hernán is absorbed by the real hero idea, they can hold onto each other and all thoughts of science or blood can fade away.
Relationships: Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom, Superman/Batman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	Let's go flying

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Superbat Reverse Big Bang 2020!!. 
> 
> I was able to write this with [this lovely art](https://magpiebee.tumblr.com/post/620646690040561664/lets-go-flying-some-hernankirk-for-the)  
> always on mind! 😍
> 
> A lot of hugs and thanks to [catty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8)  
> for betaing this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluffy thing 😊

***

The sound of his every step on the creaky wood of those lonely docks always reminds him of that lucky night. A very cold night when an unknown man looked at him in the dark, a crimson gaze that has haunted him ever since then.

The very first night when he held him to never let go.

He looks out towards the water, feeling the past so close in this place. How many years has it been? Kirk must know exactly, down to the years, months, weeks, and days. 

His feet slowly rise in the air as he turns away from the docks, to fly towards home.

As usual, he finds him locked in his lab, computers and instruments working. Maybe the analyzer is working today, conducting blood counts, red and white blood cells, hemoglobin, or platelet counts. Maybe the flow cytometer, doing cell sorting, determining characteristics and function.

Assuredly, Kirk is absorbed by some new project.

Generally speaking, Hernan thinks a desk isn't the best place to fall asleep. However, lately it seems to be Kirk’s favourite place. Lulled into slumber by the sound of his instruments. Although from time to time, he seems to prefer to pass out on the couch with a book on his face or papers strewn around him.

How could anyone know? 

What does the vampire have in mind now? 

Of course, he will ask him later. What is of so much interest that it keeps his full attention 24/7?

Kirk will explain it, of course. Fascination and wonder in those pretty pomegranate eyes, a sweet captivating smile.

Except this time—as has often been the case in the last few days—Hernan finds Kirk's untouched lunch. Fruit and tea he left for him early in the morning, untouched in the table.

"Robert Kirkland Langstrom!"

A distant and raspy voice wakes Kirk up, making him jump. The light of the computer illuminates his face, blinding him at first, but he still can see Hernan standing in the middle of his lab, his arms crossed. 

Hernan's gaze flicks briefly down to the mess of papers, then returns to Kirk's face.

"Let’s get you to bed," Hernan accuses, stepping closer.

Half asleep, Kirk defends himself like he does every time. "No need. I was only resting my eyes. Now I can get back to work." He takes off his goggles and sets them aside, revealing his tired eyes.

"You need to sleep." Hernan fights to look stern. However, he can't be fully angry at him.

Even though Kirk has abandoned experimenting with himself to find a cure for his vampirism, he is still fascinated with the study of blood. So he starts talking about new findings he has been reading about. Happily, he explains how he finds them interesting, why he needs to finish the tests he’d been running all day long.

"Go on."

Even if he wants to be mad, trying to make him sleep or eat, he enjoys the lesson Kirk offers every time. Patiently, he listens.

As Kirk tells him more, he grows more animated, rubbing his eyes tiredly once in a while but still smiling brightly.

When Kirk is done speaking, Hernan steps closer to sit on his desk. He sits on some of the documents. Kirk doesn't complain.

Hernan does seem truly worried about him. Those blue eyes alight and intense. He slips his hand under Kirk’s chin. Gently, he kisses him slightly. He pulls back to look at him. "Please."

Kirk raises an eyebrow. He looks intrigued save for a telltale flush of pink on his cheeks. 

Instead of fighting him, Kirk remains quiet for a moment, analyzing. He can easily pinpoint soreness and tightness in his muscles in addition to an annoying pain in his neck and shoulders. So shortly he gives in and climbs into Hernan's arms when he offers to carry him to bed.

Hernan puts him on his side of the bed. Tired, he lies down beside him. Kirk rolls over with difficulty; he ends the movement complaining about his body discomfort with a groan. Accusative blue eyes look at him. 

Even if he’s tired, Kirk always manages to remain awake and smiling, even if it is just a little for him.

"You are a mess." Hernan smiles as he caress his cheek; he trails his fingers towards Kirk's lower lip, revealing one of his fangs. "You need to …"

Kirk sits up, avoiding him as much as he can. "I don't like to hurt you," he speaks as he walks across the room.

Hernan rolls his eyes. He thinks those are useless worries. Staring to the ceiling. He crosses his arms behind his head. Frustrated.

The beloved but dirty batman suit is discarded with all the other laundry due to be done as the vampire prepares himself for bed. He likes to wear some of Hernan’s clothes. Cozy and big sweaters or t-shirts forgotten by Superman.

He walks towards the bed as he sinks his teeth into the side of one of the red apples Hernan left for him. "Did you miss me?" He straddles him, one leg then the next.

"Silly vampire." Hernan turns his head, trying to avoid his eyes, to avoid the sight of the pale legs on either side of him, when he notices Kirk is wearing only a big red sweater.

Kirk places a hand on his cheek and turns his gaze back towards him. "Hernan." He calls his name softly. Reluctantly, he looks up.

"Kirk, I …" he answers with a wistful look. He is interrupted by one of those tender kisses Kirk has learned with time to offer him.

As Kirk pulls away, the sweet taste of apple lingers inside Hernan's mouth. "Let me pamper you." Hernan brings his hands up, resting at the small of Kirk's back.

"What do you have in mind?" Kirk gives another big bite to the fruit.

Hernan runs his hands along Kirk’s legs, transmitting some of his warmth. Teasingly, those hands go towards Kirk’s modesty.

“Really?” Kirk finishes his apple and tosses the rest into the garbage bin.

If he’s being honest with himself, Hernan wants nothing more than to give Kirk some of his warmth. However, he is aware of Kirk’s body ache.

“I would love to, but not tonight,” he … with a smirk. He sits up suddenly, wrapping him in his arms. "You are tired …"

Kirk rests a hand at the nape of Hernan's neck. He pulls him close for a delicate kiss, hushing him. The stubble is rough, but the kiss is soft and tender.

“ … and hungry,” Hernan continues between kisses. “Don’t fight it”

"I haven't prepared fake plasma." He hides his face in Hernan's embrace.

"It doesn't have to be fake" 

"I told you," he slurs "I don't like to ..." 

"I know. I have some in the fridge."

"Where did you get it?"

"Doesn't matter." 

"Mmm," Kirk grumbles.

"So is that a yes?" He kisses Kirk's temple.

Kirk is only able to mumble something similar to an affirmation.

Hernan smiles. "All right, then. Let me get it" 

Kirk doesn't move from his embrace.

"Come on, Kirk. You said yes." 

As a response, he nods this time.

"Wanna come with me?" 

He nods once more.

Hernan sits him down gently in one of the chairs of the kitchen. "I've spoiled you. Haven't I?" 

He searches for a special compartment in the fridge. Carefully, he takes some vials. Kirk's eyes go wide with the smell of real, fresh blood.

"Not much" he manages to answer eventually.

"Here." Hernan hands him a vial.

Kirk drinks all of it in a flicker. Still thirsty, he gazes at the rest. "Can I?"

"Sure, all of those are for you."

Kirk cleans his mouth with the back of his arm, trying to compose himself after leaving a couple of vials empty. "Thanks."

"I don’t think I have ever seen you drink that much before." Hernan cleans the vials while Kirk's mind starts to drift in complete tiredness. 

"Come on, honey." Hernan lifts him in his arms once more.

"I love you," Kirk says quietly. Content, he nuzzles his nose into the hollow of Hernan's neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne in the process. He is calm as ever, so briefly he starts to close his eyes again. 

"Me too." He tightness the embrace. "I do spoil you."

"Just a little."

***

It is morning when Kirk opens his eyes to see Hernan already awake. He can't help admiring the build of his body, the flex of his muscles as he moves through the room, reaching for his clothes, slipping an arm through one of the sleeves.

Hernan stands in front of the mirror, buttoning his shirt when he notices Kirk in the reflection, fully awake, studying him in silence.

"Buenos días. Like the new suit?"

"Why so handsome?"

“To revise the details in the files documents for the kryptonian technology. I ain’t giving them anything until I am sure they won’t do something stupid with it.”

Kirk comes over to get a closer look at the suit. Hernan, guessing Kirk’s questions, explains, "It is supposed this will not scare the scientists as much as if I were to present myself wearing my regular Superman suit."

Kirk hugs him from behind. He wraps his arms around Hernan's waist, his chest presses gently to his back. He notices Hernan has already showered, his hair still damp, skin still smelling of soap. “You are not scary.”

Hernan may say something. However, he knows some people are afraid of him. Instead, he turns around in Kirk’s arms. He pauses to give him an appraising look; he can’t believe how lovely he looks in just a red sweater he hasn’t worn since Christmas. Kirk stretches onto his tiptoes to plant a good morning kiss on Hernan's lips. However, seeing the hard lines of his muscles beneath the fabric of his suit gives him the courage to deliver a deeper kiss.

“I want to throw you onto that bed so badly.” His thumb grazes Kirk's cheekbone as he speaks. His voice is calm, but his eyes run along all of Kirk’s figure, his own body betraying him, totally distracted by Kirk’s legs.

“Can’t you?” Kirk dares him while the tips of his fingers caress the sharp angles of Hernan’s face.

Hernan pushes Kirk towards the mattress without warning. He eagerly crawls over him looking desperately for his mouth, moving his hips towards Kirk’s.

With his naked legs wrapping him by the hips, Kirk runs his hand over Hernan’s stubbled face. “I miss you too.” 

Speechless, Hernan kisses him, hungry—not for food or blood, but for Kirk. Superman is starving, and only Kirk can help him. He steals his breath again and again, deeping the thrust of his tongue into Kirk’s mouth. Kirk’s fingers clawing at his suit. Hernan is about to move down, towards his neck, when the beeping of an incoming call sounds in his com. It wakes him up from the moment of lust.

"Mmph," Kirk complains.

Hernan pulls back from him to answer Waller’s call. 

"I am sorry, I have to leave. Call you later?" Hernan gives him a kiss on the cheek before heading out of their room. "Don't work too hard, amor."

Kirk rolls on the bed, making himself comfortable between the sheets. He inhales the familiar scent of cologne Hernan left behind on the pillows.

***

As always, Kirk loses track of time, engrossed by his work. It is late when he notices the hour on the clock on his laptop. In a hurry, he dresses up in jeans and a t-shirt.

He’s lucky Superman is a really patient and reasonable man when it comes to their relationship. Hernan only can smile when Kirk arrives late to their date downtown, even when they realize they are going to miss their movie. Hernan is glad enough to see him outside the Justice Tower, away from all that work in his beloved lab, the test tubes, the data, a computer always working on some new calculation.

Looking for a new plan for their afternoon, they walk until they find a place to sit, to talk. As soon as they see the sign in the window of a diner, Hernan is curious to go in to taste their pies. The smell of freshly baked pie and the scent of coffee builds up a calming atmosphere where Kirk and Hernan can easily relax.

Kirk props his chin on his hand as he watches the rain patter against a window, comfortably seated in their booth. Even the indistinct noise of a few customers chatting is relaxing for both of them.

In front of him, Hernan relishes each bite he takes from a big slice of pie. His shoulders are relaxed, his muscles untensed—he’s also needed this time out.

Hernan is about to finish an entire pie while Kirk is finishing his first slice. It is a surprise for Kirk that Hernan hasn't ever tasted pie before, since he is devouring it with such delight. A lovely surprise, and he can't help but smile.

"I like rainy days," Kirk says when he notices Hernan is watching him with a curious look in those deep blue eyes.

"I know." Hernan puts his hand over Kirk's on the table. He caresses the pale hand with his thumb to catch his attention. When Kirk looks him in the eyes, he gives it a small squeeze. "You are cold."

"I am always cold," he grumbles. Upset, he leans back in his place, but he keeps that warm hand over his own.

"Come here." Hernan makes room next to him in the booth before grabbing another slice and taking a big bite. "Pretty please?"

When Kirk takes place next to him, Hernan wraps one arm over his shoulder. 

Kirk leans closer. Calmly, he keeps gazing through the window. To see the steady rain falling on the streets, the walking people outside under it. Some of them keep dry under umbrellas, others let the water get their clothes wet.

He truly loves the rain season, to stay inside reading a book, watching a movie, or snuggling under the covers with Hernan. Kirk wants to be there on the huge bed under the covers—or maybe not; he doesn't need covers when Hernan's hot body is this close. 

The vampire caresses the hand hanging over his shoulder, resting his head on Hernan's body. Kirk's senses are flooded by Hernan’s cologne, the coffee and the cigarettes he probably smoked while waiting for him.

He thinks about all the arguments he knows about tobacco, nicotine, ... and how Hernan's health can’t be damaged by them at all for their cause. Nonetheless, he makes a mental note to scold him about it later. 

Kirk smiles to himself. "I worry about you too."

Hernan understands. He didn’t have the time to hide the smell, after all. When he’d spotted Kirk turning the corner earlier, he only had time to put out his smoke.

"I won’t do it again," he lies with a smile without the intention to deceive Kirk but with the idea of calming Kirk’s train of thought.

Kirk squints at him, not angry, but neither happy with that answer.

Hernan leans closer. "Don’t be mad."

A kiss.

One of those tender kisses Hernan knows well when to deliver, to ease Kirk's mind, to wish him a good day, a good night, to make Kirk forget everything.

Hernan's lips brush against his, the tip of his tongue makes his way inside his mouth looking for Kirk's, a small bite at the end on Kirk's bottom lip.

He is excused for today.

"You worry about me?" Kirk speaks after a moment of silence, staring at his cup of tea.

"Just once in a while." 

"I appreciate it, but... " Kirk looks him in the eyes. "You don’t have to, just trust me" 

"I trust you. Do you trust me?"

Kirk isn’t able to hide his surprise. “Of course I do!”

Hernan smiles widely. Kirk immediately feels his cheeks go as red, as they can every time those blue eyes shine at him that intensely. He leans on Hernan's shoulder once more, hiding his pink cheeks from Hernan’s gaze.

"I am sorry if I have been annoying with all this," Hernan apologizes.

"I trust you." He repeats.

Kirk nods.

Shortly thereafter, Kirk continues his quiet appreciation of the rain. Hernan talks between bites about politics to start with, then Kirk takes up the conversation, a little about his work and a lot more about bats.

The vampire can't help but smile at one moment. Now this time, Kirk easily dares to kiss him. His tongue is welcomed inside Hernan's mouth, it plays around while Hernan's free hand cups Kirk's cheek, their lips rubbing together, a little bit of teeth completes the package.

"I wanna go home" Kirk whispered huskily in his ear when he backed off.

***

It is dark already when they are paying for the food and thanking the staff for their service. Their home is some distance away, but they can use a walk, so they decide to take a stroll through the streets of Metropolis before arriving at the Justice Tower.

They are just about to leave the diner when the rain suddenly grows heavier. 

Hernan considers a change of plan when he realizes he didn't bring an umbrella and that probably Kirk forgot his. "We should wait a little." 

"Oh, come on, you are not afraid of some water falling from the sky," Kirk mocks him, then ducks out the door. Hernan follows him closely. Unasked and without hesitation, he takes off his jacket to cover Kirk with it. Kirk doesn't complain.

They have walked a few blocks away from the diner when the rain intensifies. People start to hurry or run to find shelter from the downpour.

Hernan takes Kirk's hand and drags him towards an alley. 

"Wait." The alley offers them poor protection from the rain, but it is the best place to keep Kirk from getting entirely soaked for now. "Eager to go home?"

Kirk smirks before looping his arms around his neck and kissing him softly. "Very."

The water starts to streak down their faces, the cold soaking through their clothes easily.

Hernan's lips meet Kirk's, fervently sending heat lancing through him.

Kirk doesn't consider himself a romantic man. However, soon he finds himself being kissed under the rain. Filling his head with silly feelings, causing butterflies to fly all around his stomach, and making his heart beat faster.

The next kisses are as perfect as the first. He has the chance to take a deep breath when Hernan stops to give him a wide smile, running his thumb slowly along Kirk's cheek.

He's so cold, more than usual because of the rain, but his skin feels so alive at the touch. Kirk watches Hernan's chest going up and down with his steady breaths.

Hernan's hands move along his body. Nimbly, he lifts him up by encircling his arms around his upper legs.

"Hernan." Kirk ends up trapped between concrete and muscles when Hernan backs him against the nearest wall, seeking for more of the shorter man.

Kirk grabs his face amorously, kissing him fully. He feels Hernan smirk into their kiss while his hips rock against him.

It is easy for Hernan to get his hands on the cold skin under the hem of Kirk's shirt. Obviously, he can't resist.

"Hernan." Kirk shudders when Hernan slips his hand up his back.

"I need you so much." Hernan ducks his head to press his lips to Kirk’s neck.

"Let's go home," Kirk tells him eagerly, removing the water off Hernan's face with his fingertips.

"Want a ride?" Hernan's hoarse voice whispers playfully. His arms snake around his waist, holding Kirk against him tightly.

They fly towards home under the endless sea of clouds. Rain falls down in heavy sheets, soaking them straight through.

It feels natural for Kirk to cling his arms to Hernan's neck, legs locking his waist.

Kirk feels the heartbeat against his chest. He craves the comfort that Hernan's touch brings.

***

Their hands are immediately on each other after Hernan gently sets Kirk down in their room. They leave a mess of rainwater puddles and wet clothes here and there.

Patiently, Kirk starts to unhook the buttons of Hernan's shirt, going slowly so he can worship Hernan's figure. Kirk takes a good look at him—open shirt, drops of water trailing down his chest to his abs. 

His hands trace the path of the water in the opposite direction, from his abs to his sharp shoulder blades, finally sliding the shirt off and running his hands over the lean, tight muscles of his arms. 

Hernan feels himself like an object of study, observed by those eyes, explored by the pale hands.

He shivers, maybe because of the cold of the room or maybe from feeling but that intense gaze all over him. "Done?"

"You know it." Kirk smiles, delivering a kiss on his bare shoulder. "I like to take my time." His teeth scrape along his skin, with what Hernan believes are Kirk's beautiful sharp fangs.

"You are good at that." Hernan pulls Kirk's wet shirt off and over his head. "You know what I am good at?" he breathes into his partner’s ear, leaning and pressing his lips to the pale skin, sliding kisses over Kirk’s neck and collarbone.

He also pops the button of his pants undone and draws down his zipper. Kirk inhales sharply when a hand slides under the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down his hips. Hernan wraps his fingers around his shaft and begins to stroke him.

While working Kirk’s cock in his fist, Hernan kisses him sweetly, on the cheek, then the neck. A few strokes later, Hernan has Kirk melting in his arms, moaning his name, sighing harder.

They don't separate as they move towards their king-sized bed. Hernan's legs bump the bed and feels Kirk pushing him by the shoulders. 

Hernan lies back on the mattress, getting the bed all wet. He waits there, watching how Kirk slides his pants all the way down along with the rest of his clothes.

Kirk exposes his rapidly hardening member. He smiles proudly to see Hernan raise himself to a half-sitting position on the bed, eyes fixed on him intently. He leans close to Hernan to unbuckle his belt and slide off his pants. When he is done, Kirk drops to his knees. 

He lowers his head between Hernan's legs. A strong shiver runs along the tanned body.

Kirk can hear a sharp groan as he takes Hernan’s hard cock to brush it against the seam of his lips. Kirk puts his tongue to the crown with the pure intention to enjoy Hernan's taste. Salty and warm. 

Teasingly, he sucks at the tip before easing back to glance up. He finds Hernan’s alien blue eyes fixed raptly on him.

Kirk continues glaring at him, the heat of his mouth on the desperate member—kissing him reverently all along his hard and aching length with small licks.

"Fuck." Hernan can’t hold back the deep moan that escapes his throat every time Kirk takes him as deep as he can. One hand grips the sheets tightly, the other clenches on his hair as his hips rock desperately forward into Kirk’s mouth.

His heavy-lidded eyes love to watch Kirk down there. He stares, adoring every second of it. Lost in the loud sucking sounds.

"I love you so much." Hernan's voice is low, almost inaudible. Filled with longing.

Kirk looks up once more to meet his gaze and seems to smile.

Kirk bobs his head at a quicker pace, and when Hernan can feel the back of his throat, his eyes shut and he pulls at Kirk’s hair. 

"Come up here." Almost a whisper.

Kirk backs off. Lewdly he licks his own lips and straddles him. “Feeling good?"

Hernan caresses the legs on either side of him. “So good."

Kirk wraps his arms around Hernan's strong neck, looking for the comfort of being this close to him, the heat of his strong body. Hernan pulls him in for a long, lingering kiss. Kirk gasps as they press closer.

Hernan rolls them over so Kirk's weight is settled on the mattress. Kirk backs up on the bed towards the pillows, Hernan following him closely. He drapes himself over Kirk, who moans as one growing erection presses down on another. 

Hernan shoves Kirk's hair back away from his face, carding his fingers through Kirk's hair, messing it up. They smile at each other as they lie naked on the bed, legs tangled. Hernan strokes his thumb over Kirk’s cheekbones. The vampire smirks, showing one of his fangs.

"Beautiful." Hernan’s hands move to Kirk's small waist, and a roll of his hips lends delightful friction to the slide of skin against skin, making Kirk exhale sharply.

Hernan backs off for a moment to lean towards the nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube.

"Come back," Kirk whispers as Hernan moves away from him. He moves his body against the sheets in a seductive manner.

"Easy, I am here." A stream of the thick liquid is poured onto Hernan's fingers. Kirk tenses when he feels a wet finger push inside him. Hernan knows his body well, knows how to move his finger around for a while, where to touch to make Kirk squirm, when to add a second finger, a third one. When Kirk was ready for more.

“Hernan," Kirk warns, feeling the heat build in his body.

Hernan continues moving his finger inside him, kissing and biting all over Kirk’s neck and shoulders.

"Your … cock," Kirk breathes heavily.

The biggest smile curves Hernan's lips. "You want it?"

"Now."

Hernan removes his fingers. "I want you to have it too," he whispers. His hands go to Kirk’s waist to lift his hips just a tad. 

Once more, he catches his mouth at the time he pushes inside him gently. Kirk groans into his mouth. Eyes fluttering shut, muscles tensing.

At this stage, Hernan usually takes his time so as not to hurt him. However, his body begs him for movement since Kirk's mouth drove him crazy with want.

"Hernan!" Kirk grits out. The blunt tips of his nails rake down Hernan's back, still fighting the invasion of his body. 

He stills instantly and in a sincere apology. "Sorry." 

Hernan's cock desperately wants him—needs him—to move inside Kirk, but he knows to wait a little longer. 

Soft and slow kisses along Kirk's cheek and nose. A few on the lips, and the red eyes open. They show up a mixture of discomfort and building pleasure. "Brute."

"Your brute?" Hernan brushes his lips against Kirk’s.

"Precisely." Kirk rubs his nose against his and opens his legs a little wider. "You can move now."

Hernan’s pace is gentle at first, but Kirk encourages him to move a little faster. He moves his hips in a seductive circular motion against Hernan's hips. Kirk thrusts himself onto Hernan's cock, welcoming it inside. 

"Kirk," he groans and finds a faster and sharp rhythm right away. One hand on the mattress to steady himself, the other going to caress the underside of his thigh.

Hernan's appetite seems only to grow bigger with every movement. His thrusts become stronger and Kirk's moans louder.

Hernan slides out to sit on his knees. He takes hold of the pale legs and drags Kirk's towards him. 

"Hernan," he pants in pleasure when Hernan lifts one of his legs over his shoulder and enters him. His length goes deep, hitting that sweet spot perfectly.

It drives Kirk wild in pleasure. He moves his hips towards the hard cock, wanting it closer, deeper.

"Hernan," Kirk gasps his name softly, head pressing against the pillows, his back forming a bow. 

"Look at me," Hernan breathes out. He moves out and comes back in with pounding force over and over again.

Kirk’s eyes turn to him. Pink cheeks give color to his pale face. He feels a shudder run up his spine to his brain. Those hips grind into his body with precise strength.

Kirk's head rolls back against the pillows. "Harder."

"Ahh, I love you." Hernan moans, admiring the pleasure on Kirk's face. He feels proud knowing his movements are the cause of such lewd noises leaving Kirk’s mouth.

Kirk would have reciprocated if he could have found his voice, but hearing Hernan’s deep words send him over the edge. The only sound that makes it past Kirk's lips is a loud groan. 

Hernan smiles and stares as Kirk comes all over his abs. Letting all of it out, shuddering underneath him.

Kirk's inner muscles clench as Hernan leans closer, entering him in his beloved missionary position at a frenetic pace.

Kirk's legs come up to wrap around his waist. Hernan's panting breaths are now as erratic as his movements. 

Hernan groans, coming inside Kirk. the weight of the huge body collapsing onto the vampire, who wraps his arms around him as they both breathe in fast and shallow pants.

Their hearts thrum together while Kirk is still wrapped around him, not letting him go.

Hernan's stubble scratches him as he moves his mouth all along Kirk's neck, ear, shoulder. Mouthing at the skin, savouring the leftlovers of pleasure. He only wants to be like this, cocooning him with his body, rubbing his cheek against his.

"Hernan," Kirk whispers.

"I'll move. Give me a minute." Hernan's half-hard member moves inside him, stimulating their sensitive bodies.

Kirk laughs slightly. "It's not that."

"Then?"

Kirk adjusts his arms and legs around Hernan tenderly. "I am sorry I arrived late to our date."

"Don't worry about it, Kirk." His now sleepy eyes look into Kirk's.

"I lost track of time."

"Really, Kirk, don't worry." Hernan slides out carefully. "I know you didn't do it on purpose," he adds, lazily moving to lie beside him.

"You think you know me so well."

Hernan snuggles closer to bury his face in Kirk's neck. He idly gives butterfly kisses to those pale shoulders and neck.

All thoughts of alien technology and blood vanish with the feeling of euphoria washing over them. Legs tangled, covered in rain and sweat, they fall quickly in a deep and gentle slumber.

***

Hernan wakes up. A cold breeze takes him out of his drowsy afterglow. He sits up in bed, still half asleep, wondering vaguely where it’s coming from. Kirk complains when he feels Hernan get out of bed.

"I'll be right back." His breath ghosts Kirk's ear.

Soon he finds a window left slightly open. It’s the one he’d entered through earlier, when he’d been flying with Kirk in his arms. It is still raining when he closes it properly and turns around to go back to bed. 

Hernan sits on the edge of the mattress. His eyes rove across the naked pale skin of his vampire. It seems to glitter because of the light slipping through the windows. That skin is so cold to the touch, however when Hernan strokes his fingertips along Kirk’s back, it is slightly warm. 

He appreciates how a knowing smile is drawn even in the sleeping features of Kirk’s face, as his fingers trail paths up and down his back.

Kirk's body shivers when Hernan's caress goes down to the very end of the small of his back. When it ceases, Kirk opens one eye to figure out what made him stop. "Hmm?" 

Kirk feels the bed underneath him shift as Hernan gets up from bed. 

"You are a mess." He smiles as he comes back with a washcloth. He cleans Kirk's abs, between his legs. 

Kirk frowns. Eyes wide open now. "Only me"? He looks at Hernan's abs.

Hernan follows his look to find white stains on his tanned skin.

"Allow me." Kirk sits on the bed and takes the washcloth from Hernan’s hand. Softly, he wipes at his abdomen.

"Back to sleep." Hernan kisses his temple when Kirk is done. He takes the cloth back and gathers their thrown clothing across the floor. 

Kirk lies back down in bed. This time, he wraps his colding body with the bedsheets. "I like when you carry me," Kirk confesses suddenly.

Hernan stares at him, waiting for more. He treasures the moments when Kirk feels safe enough to speak about his feelings. The moments when Kirk turns eloquent.

"I like when you fly with me in your arms,” Kirk continues. “Remember the time when you took me so high in the sky before landing on that skyscraper? I felt like throwing up." 

Hernan grins at him.

"I can fly, but you go so much higher, so much faster."

Hernan listens.

"And still, every time I hold onto you in pain with all my strength…" Kirk rolls over and stares to the ceiling. "You hug me back. You don't let me fall."

Hernan crawls up to bed, beside him. "Never," he says softly.

Kirk presses a clumsy kiss to his shoulder and rests his head against Hernan's chest, drifting to sleep almost immediately.

***

The sun is just beginning to set when Kirk leaves the Justice Tower.

Thanks to the boom tube technology Bekka left them, he can be in Gotham City in a blink of an eye. So he can indulge himself with things like a walk around Metropolis, little things not about science or crime.

He strolls down Metropolis’ streets, mind still on the image of Hernan's in his mind—lying carelessly along the couch, deeply lost in sleep with a bunch of paperwork on the table, a half-empty bottle of scotch between that mess.

Hernan has been reading documents, again and again, to make sure he does this right. He wants to share at least some of the kryptonian technology, make something good out of his legacy. To be a different kind of hero.

Kirk thinks it’s a high risk, to give such knowledge to the same people that have betrayed them. However, it is not his, but Hernan’s choice to make. 

Away from the floor and away from his racing thoughts, a flash of dark blue lifts him up off the ground. Strong arms take him up into the sky.

"Hola, mi amor," Hernan greets him in a warm and soft whisper against his ear.

Kirk pulls away to call his name. "Hernan." An excited blush creeps into his cheeks. “Weren't you so busy with terms and conditions or some such nonsense?”

“A lot, honey.” Hernan grins and a light chuckle rumbles in his chest. "But I'd much rather be up here with you."

Quickly, Kirk is drunk on everything that is Hernan. He leans in towards him, breath skimming over his lips. 

Hernan squeezes his eyes shut, losing himself in Kirk’s kiss, hints of metallic taste here and there inside the small mouth. 

“Have patrol tonight?” Hernan asks between kisses.

“I am afraid so.” Kirk nips his lower lip.

"Promise me you will be back soon."

Kirk runs his thumb along Hernan's cheek. "Of course."

"Good. I love having my cute nerd come home safe and sound."

Kirk grins against his lips, his pale cheeks blushing lightly.

They stay up there for a while with only the sounds of the city drifting up to them.

Kirk looks at the gleaming city below them. The Justice Tower in the distance, the streets. His eyes linger on the docks. 

Kirk isn't sure when he learned about give and receive affection. 

Maybe it was Tina who taught Kirk how to love, with her sweet smile and unforgettable kind hugs, even when they were followed by Will's inquisitive eyes. 

Whenever it may have started, Kirk has figured it out with Hernan's help. It seems so natural for him. The lack of doubts, the rainy days, the smiles, the kisses.

But Kirk is not the only one clinging to the other man. Hernan wraps tender arms around the smaller body, making sure Kirk knows he won't let him fall, whether they’re on solid ground or up in the sky.

Making sure Kirk knows love flows both ways.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Go to see the lovely art](https://magpiebee.tumblr.com/post/620646690040561664/lets-go-flying-some-hernankirk-for-the)   
> 


End file.
